


You are never alone

by Callmesuperfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesuperfreak/pseuds/Callmesuperfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little imagine I made for my friend, Linde. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are never alone

Everyone has those periods when they feel like complete utter shit. They say it’s part of “growing up” and “puberty”. And since you’re a woman you mostly get comment like: “You’re just on your period” or “Is it that time of the month again?” These kinds of remarks will only make things worse. Because despite all that, does it make it less worse when you feel so alone and lost?

And yet when people are trying to help you when you just want to be left alone. All the things around you just became a little too much. Problems, worries and heavy emotions are being put away. Far away. Just so that it comes back twice as hard on the moments you least need it or even expect it. And right now, that moment had arrived.

Call it whatever you like, puberty, period or what so ever. It still sucks and you remain hanging in the bad memories. In some way you can’t shove them away anymore.

Even though you’re trying to hide all the things you feel, the one and only person you trust the most is always noticing when you’re down, your mother. Even when you think she doesn’t know.

 

Then again, today was, like most days lately, the ones you simply just feel like ending yourself. Or at least makes you want to stay in bed all day and do nothing more than listening to some music.

Even the fact that four of your friends were coming over next week didn’t cheer you up. As in matter of fact, it only made you feel even worse, because one of those four handsome goofy guys was the one you were dreaming about at night. He was stuck in your mind all day and all night. He was the one you actually felt like he was listening to your problems. It didn’t matter how silly they were, he was always the one who was listening. And it felt good. It made you feel a little less miserable.  And still you couldn’t bring up the happiness about the plans of next week. Perhaps it was because you knew that Luke Hemmings would never see you more as his best friend. You were more like brother and sister. Nothing more than that you were with the rest of 5 Seconds of Summer.

 

“Come on, Linde. What did I tell you?” your mother said as soon as you entered the flower shop of your mother. It was just beneath your house and the ideal place for you to work. Even though your mother insisted that you could have a day off considering your emotional state. ‘Cause like mothers do, they always notice when something’s wrong with their child.

                A sigh rolled over your lips as you made your way to the shop.

“I just want to do something. Takes my mind of things.” Was the only respond you gave your mother. And with that she knew she couldn’t convince you to go back to bed and get some rest. You were a stubborn one after all.

 

Hours seemed to walk two times slower around the clock than usual. It started to annoy you. Maybe it was because you were constantly trying not to think of your problems. These thoughts were also affecting your concentration and your patience.

                After an hour and a half, your mother started to notice that you were messing up the simplest tasks. And when it didn’t work like you wanted, you got all irritated and were close to crying. But you held yourself strong, because the last thing you wanted to do was crying in front of your mother. She might know that you were feeling like crap, you didn’t want to bother her with your stuff.

                So when another little task didn’t work out, your just angrily grabbed the broom from the corner and just started to clean up the fallen leaves and stems. It was something nobody could fuck up, right?

 

“Fuck!” you swear as you bump into the counter. You were so desperately trying to concentrate on the stupid broom that you forgot where you walked and bumped with you elbow against the edge of the counter. And again it had to take the greatest effort for you not to cry.

                “Sweetheart, just take a break. It’s not that busy, I can handle it for now.” Your mother tried again.

“But-“ You couldn’t even finish your sentence or the familiar sound of the front door opening as a sign that someone was entering the shop. You were literally saved by the bell, ‘because you couldn’t think of a legit reason to keep on working.

                Your head turned towards the door to see who was inside the shop. Only then you realized how stormy it was. The person was drenched from the rain, but he didn’t even seem to mind it. He was covered in black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. His light grey waistcoat had turned into a darker shade of grey due the rain. His hair was peeking underneath the hood of his waistcoat. His eyes were a sparkling blue color and the grin on his face only became wider when he saw you standing next to the counter.

                “Isn’t the weather just lovely here?” Luke spoke with an obvious cheeky undertone. His voice sounded like pure jolt and happiness when it came out of his mouth and it only left you staring at him in pure disbelieve.

                It stayed silent for a few seconds before Luke removed his hands from the pocket of his waistcoat and spread them out like he was gesturing you to hug him.

“Where’s my hug? I hoped for a better welcome.” He continued to say jokingly.

                You blink a few times with your eyes to make sure Luke Hemmings was really standing in your mother’s shop.

“B-but I thought you were coming next week.” You said, not understanding his sudden presence.

“And where’s the rest? I mean, did you come all by yourself. And why? You know-“ Your sudden waterfall of questions were being interrupted again.

                Luke held up his hand and just laughed. Damn, you fell for that laugh. You fell for the way his eyes always seemed to have that special sparkle when he laughed. You fell for his teeth showing when he laughed. You fell for it all. And you fell hard.

                “Don’t worry. The rest is in the hotel, probably annoying the staff.” He took a few steps forward. “And the reason I come here…” He walked closer to you. “… is because of this…” He held up his mobile phone, still keeping that grin on his face. “… And emergency call from your friend.” He ended his explanation and was now standing right in front of you. There was no need to call names, because you immediately knew which one of your friends might’ve called him.

                “I’m here to kidnap you and make sure your day will be unforgettable. Only if your mother let me, of course.” He said and looked over at your mother. She immediately threw her hands in the air as a sign she was relieved.

                “Yes, please! I’m trying to get her away since this morning!” she said.

                You started to laugh a little at the dramatic remark your mother was making.

“What? What if he doesn’t return me? You said “yes” then!” you said with a little smile, but your mother just waved it away.

“I know him, and I also know you need to relax a little. So go. I’ll be fine.” She eventually said with her typical mothers smile. And before you could say another thing, Luke was pulling you with him towards the exit.

                “I promise I’ll make sure she’ll get back in time.” Was the last thing he said before he closed the door of the shop behind him.

 

It was still raining cats and dogs. Luckily the wind had calmed itself down, so it wasn’t that cold.

                “Luke, it’s raining!” you shouted in disbelieve as you were being pulled away from your house and down the street.

                “I know!” Luke shouted back, but far more happily than you expected.

“Well, I don’t have a coat or anything!” You started to get a little smile on your face. A real and honest smile. Something that became a little rare these days for you. But just because Luke was being Luke made it already better.

                “Come on, you need to appreciate the Dutch weather. You won’t drown!” Luke continued, completely obnoxious about the people staring at the two of you. Imagine, two young people rushing down the street with no coat in the pouring rain. With that sight in your mind, you actually started to laugh.

                “Where are we going?” You asked after a while and Luke still wasn’t slowing down his pace. It was silent for a moment before he actually answered.

                “I have no idea.”

 

Laughing was the only sound spreading through the empty hallway when you and Luke entered the hotel. You were on your way to his room. Both were soaking wet and shaking from the cold. It wouldn’t be a surprise if you were sick before the next morning would arrive. But honestly, you wouldn’t want to miss a thing.

                After Luke told you he had no idea where you were headed. So after a while you decided that a movie would do just fine. All the popular movies were sold out, so you two were forced to watch a really bad romantic comedy. The worst part was that it was a Dutch movie, so Luke didn’t understand a word of it. Not that it was necessary, because you two were busy throwing popcorn to the other people. You were almost kicked out of the movies, but it didn’t matter. It gave you hell of a good laughter. Just what you needed.

                When the movie was over, the rain continued to pour down. Not that it had to ruin the fun. Luke decided that they just had to pretend that it was a hot summer day. So you bought two cheap and ridiculous sunglasses and walked with it all afternoon. He even made you buy some ice cream when you were walking through the park.

                But when the thunderstorms came into the picture, you thought it was a good idea to go to the hotel and watch a good movie together. And at least get some warmth.

 

The door to Luke’s room opened and revealed a big mess.

                “Jesus, how long have you been here?” you asked as you made your way through the room. Luke just shrugged and looked around.

“This morning.” He mumbled and searched the floor for a dry shirt and a pair of dry jeans.

                This made you laugh. He probably was here for just a few hours and already managed to turn this room into his closet. But it also had its charms. Luke’s charms.

“Think fast!” He suddenly said and threw a shirt in your way. You didn’t manage to catch it, and so it landed in your face. Quickly you remove the shirt from your face as you hear his familiar and damn cute giggle.

                “Where was that for?” you asked, pretending you’re offended.

“You need something dry. I’m not going to let you become sick. So pull on.’ He ordered. Your gaze goes from Luke to his shirt. It’s a black shirt with the batman logo on the chest. At first you hesitate, but then you turn back to Luke.

                “I also need pants. I’m not walking in my underwear here.” You grinned.

 

Not long later you were both settled in front of the big tv screen. The couch was surprisingly soft.

                Luke was seated right next to you and didn’t seem to be bother by you being so close. He just did all the things he usually did when you two were together. He was sitting very close next to you, like he was snuggling. His legs were crossing yours and pretended like it was the most normal thing in the world.

                Everything seemed perfect. Luke sitting next to you, you wearing his clothes that smell just like him and the amazing day he gave to you. But the only thing you’d like to change is the relationship between you and him. You’ve already accepted the fact it would never be any more than just a brother/sister relationship.

                While you were mentally pondering about your imaginary relationship with Luke, he had other plans.

“Are you going to tell me what’s up with you lately?” Luke said while still watching the tv, yet it was obvious that he wasn’t paying any attention to it. So he turned his head towards you. He was suddenly so close.

                “Didn’t she tell you that?” is the only thing you managed to say without bursting into tears. You’d rather cry in presence of your mother than in front of him. It’ll only make you appear weak.

                But Luke just shook his head.

                Again it was silent. This must be the longest silence they had all day. Hell, it was probably the longest silence you two had ever had. But nothing was awkward. Luke was just patiently waiting for you to answer, while you had no idea what to say. Eventually you started to try.

“I-“ but nothing more came out. All those thoughts and bad feelings you had the past weeks were gone for one day. And now they were all kicking in at once. It was so overwhelming that you crashed down. It had been too long since you spoke about it, but you needed to. But instead of words, only sobs and tears came out.

As soon as Luke noticed that, he wrapped his arms around you. At first you didn’t want to, because it would make you break down even more.

“It’s okay, Linde. Everything is gonna be alright.” He whispered gentle in your ear. And that was the point when you let it all go. Everything started to pour out like the rain did all day.

Luke started to softly rock back and forth as he stroked your wet hair and back. Meanwhile he remained whispering things like: “It’s gonna be fine.” And “I’m here for you.”

 

Half an hour later you were sure you stopped crying, but you didn’t lift your head from his shoulder. You didn’t want to look at him. You were ashamed of showing your weakness. He must be disgusted by how weak and vulnerable you were.

                Yet you had to lift up your head, ‘cause he was holding the side of his finger against your chin and lifted it up so you had to look him in the eye. Your eyes were teary and you wanted to look away. But for some reason you couldn’t. There was something in those blue eyes that was different than when you saw them this morning. You saw something like pain?

                “I hate it so much to see you like this. I wish I could take all you pain away.” He whispered. The tears started to well up in your eyes again and soundlessly fell down your cheek as you softly shook your head.

                “You don’t have to.” Your voice was raspy and broken because of the crying.

“Let me at least try it.” Was the last thing he whispered before he gently pressing his pink lips against your swollen ones. He was so humble with you. The hand that was holding your chin was making its way to the back of your neck as the other one squeezed your hand lightly for support.

                The squeezing hand and the feeling of his lip piercing made you realize that this was really happening. This wasn’t just another poor daydream. Luke Hemming was really kissing you.

                It was over way to fast, but you both needed to take a proper breath. Both were looking at each other. Your tears were dried on your face, but your eyes were still a little red and puffy. Just like your kissed lips.

                “Will you let me try it?” Luke then asked. There are too many things running through your veins. Pain, adrenaline, sadness, happiness, but most of all, love. The only thing you can do is give him a small nod and a weak attempt of a smile. This made him smile and pull you against his chest.

                “You are not alone in this.” He whispered after he placed a little kiss on your hair. In the background you could hear Ashton shouting through the hallway like he was being attacked. Calum was laughing loudly because of something Michael said. And on that moment you really started to see it. _You are not alone in this._


End file.
